You are Mine
by vhee0514
Summary: hanyalah cerita yadong tentang chanyeol exo kalau gak suka NC gak usah baca aja ya ingat ini NC kalau belum cukup umur dilarang keras membaca XD dan ff INI BUKAN YAOI XD
1. Chapter 1

Author : Vhee ( vhee0514)  
Tittle : You is Mine  
Cast : Chanyeol exo  
Genre : NC-19

Annyeong haseyo~

yuhuuuuuu akhirnya FF pertama gue bergenre NC bisa dirilis juga

Ini adalah awal gue membuat FF dan gue langsung memilih genre NC dikarenakan banyak banget yang request FF NC ke gue, btw boleh juga langsung follow vhee0514 buat kepoin gue

OK Bagi yg tidak suka yadong atau haters, langsung pergi yaa! hush hush~ bye

Oh ya don't be silent reader ya! comment jika ada kekurangan di FF ini

Ok..

daripada kebanyakan bacot, mending langsung pada baca aja…  
Happy Reading guys~~~

.

.

.

.

"Grek" suara pintu kamar mandi yang aku tutup perlahan

"lama sekali" tanya pria bersuara serak yang sudah berbaring di ranjang ku

"chanyeol!" seru ku kaget melihat chanyeol ada di ranjangku

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"tanyaku lagi sambil melingkupkan tanganku di dadaku untuk menutupi tubuhku yang separuh telanjang ini, yang hanya aku tutupi dengan handuk tipis seadanya

"tidak sulit menebak password apartemenmu" jawab park chanyeol sambil melihat intens tubuhku yang separuh bugil ini

"aish., dasar menyebalkan" risau ku sambil melangkah menuju meja rias tampa memedulikan chanyeol yang terus memandangi tubuhku

Tak aneh memang jika chanyeol mengetahui password apartemenku, bukankah sangat mudah menebak angka yang spesial untuk teman yang selalu bersamanya dari kecil ini. Park chanyeol adalah tetangga dan sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Sebenarnya dia juga adalah calon kaka iparku, bulan depan rencananya chanyeol akan melamar kakak tiriku sandara park.

Sambil menyisir rambutku yang masih basah aku diam-diam melihat chanyeol dari cermin, dia masih melihatku dari tadi.

"aku putus dengan sandara!" kata chanyeol sambil bangun dari ranjangku

"lalu kau mau aku menemui dara dan memintanya kembali padamu lagi?"sahutku cuek

Sebenarnya sandara dan chanyeol memang sering putus nyambung dan sering kali aku yang jadi penengah diantara pasangan gila ini.

"ANIYA" jawab chanyeol cepat

"wae? Lalu kau mau apa dariku?"tanyaku sambil berbalik menatap chanceyol

CUPS...,

Tiba-tiba bibir chanyeol melumat lembut bibir mungilku

"emmmh.,"desah chanyeol

"chan...ap?"belum selesai aku mengucapkan pertayaanku chanyeol melumat bibirku lagi

chanyeol mendekapku dengan sangat erat membuat payudaraku terasa tertindih dada six packnya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Aku hanya diam terpaku di dekapan chanyeol... tapi aku menikmatinya. Apa aku sudah gila?chanyeol adalah sahabatku bahkan dia juga pacar dari kakak ku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi.

"srek" aku mencoba mendorong chanyeol agar melepaskan ciumannya

"wae?bukankah kau tadi bertanya apa yang aku inginkan dari mu?"tanya chanyeol menatapku

"apa kau sudah gila?kau itu sahabatku dan kau adalah pacar kakakku" tanyaku bingung

"apa kau tak dengar?aku putus dengan dara! Dan sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku mengenal dara!" tegas chanyeol sambil menatapku tanpa melepas tangannya di pinggangku

Entah setan mana yang telah merasuki sahabatku ini, ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut chanyeol benar-benar membuat jantungku berhenti.

"tap..i" belum selesai perkatannky chanyeol menarik pinggangku lagi dan mecium bibirku dengan hot, dia menhisap bibirku dan memaksaku membalas ciumannya.

Ah sial., aku benar-benar menikmatinya. Bibir chanyeol sangat manis, sentuhan lidahnya membuat aku kecanduan

"ahh.," desahku saat chanyeol melempar kissnya dileherku dan membuat semacam tatto memerah di leher halusku

"aku mencintaimu" desah chanyeol di sela-sela telingaku. Dia terus menjamahku., tangannya mulai menjamah seluruh tubuhku.

Aku benar-benar terangsang, semua sentuhannya membuat aku terbuai. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku membalas ciuman hot dari chanyeol, kubuka bibirku agar dia bisa mengabsen yang ada di dalam mulutku dengan lidah manisnya,

"baiklah aku menyerah" ucapku sambil mengelus wajah tampannya

Sebenarnya tanpa aku sadari sosok teman masa keciku ini sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki sejati rupanya, tubuh kekarnya, wajah manisnya, senyum innocentnya, kenapa aku baru menyadari semua itu malam ini?

"jamahlah tubuhku"bisikku pada chanyeol

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk chanyeol membuka handuk yang aku kenakan, dan aku pun sudah tidak memakai penutup baju bahkan sehelai pakaianpun

Tangan chanyeol mulai meraba payudaraku.

"baikalah inikan yang kau inginkan?" kataku sambil melumat bibir chanyeol dan memancingnya dengan tarian lidahku di mulutnya

"ahh-h chan!" desahku saat chanyeol mulai menggigit lidahku membalas ciumanku dengan sangat hot melumat bibirku

"ssshhh kau shhh, aaahhhh" desahku lagi saat kusadari payudaraku diremas kencang oleh chanyeol

tanpa panjang lebar cahnyeol langsung menjilati nippleku dengan lahap bagaikan bayi yang sedang haus, aku pun tak mau kalah dengan chanyeol tanganku juga sibuk meraba junior chanyeol yang masih terbungkus celana, kuraba juga kemejanya kulepaskan ikatan kancingnya satu persatu dan tidak lupa kulepas celananya

dan sekarang kami adil kami dalam kondisi yang sama, sama-sama tidak memakai pakaian sehelai benangpun.

Chanyeol membaringkanku di ranjang, menindihku perlahan., menjilati leherku melumat bibirku dan menjilati nippleku bergantian.

"mphhh" desahku saat chanyeol tiba-tiba memasukkan 2 jarinya ke miss V ku

"apa sakit sayang?"tanya chanyeol menatapku lembut

"tidak yeol,lanjutkanlah" sahutku sambil mencium lembut bibir chanyeol

Meskipun panggilan sayang masih asing ditelingaku tapi entah kenapa aku senang saat chanyeol memanggilku sayang, aku benar-benar sudah terbuai dengan sentuhan chanyeol bahkan aku rela melakukan apaapun untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Dengan sigapnya chanyeol memainkan jarinya di miss V ku., awalnya dia memasukkan 2 jari dan kemudian 3 jari. Chanyeol terus memaju mundurkan jarinya menggosok miss V ku dan membuatku mendesah sexi berkali-kali

"ahhhh shhh eunghh mph" tiba-tiba chanyeol berdiri dan melebarkan kakiku dan menjilati miss V ku

Belum puas chanyeol menciumin miss V ku Lalu chanyeol langsung mendarat di payudaraku menindihku dengan ganas, menciumi leherku

"maukah kau melumat juniorku sayang?" bisik lirih chanyeol ditelingaku

Akupun mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya, aku beralih posisi di atas chanyeol lalu aku turun ke juniornya berada sekarng, menggosoknya perlahan. Menjilatnya dengan nikmat dan mengocoknya perlahan kemudian semakin keras dan keras

"ahh,. Fa-faster sayang ahh fast-t ahh" desah chanyeol yang mulai menikmati lumatanku di juniornya

Aku pun mempercepat lumatanku dijuniornya, kurasakan otot-otot junior chanyeol yang semakin tegang dan membesar.

Tiba-tiba chanyeol menarikku membuat aku terlentang diranjang lalu dia langsung menggenjotkan miss V ku dengan juniornya,

"ahh cha-an ahh-h ahh" kurasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara saat chanyeol menggejotkan juniornya kedalam miss V ku

melihat payudaraku yang bergoyang chanyeol pun langsung meremasnya dan mengendapkan wajahnya kedalam belahan payudaraku

"aaaaaah~ahh " aku mendesah. Desahanku membuat chanyeol semakin liar. Dia terus memainkan payudaraku dengan tangannya. Sedangkan juniornya masih aktif menggenjot miss V ku dengan semakin keras.

"aaaah… chanyeol-l ! Aaaaaah" chanyeol memasukkan lagi juniornya kedalam miss V ku kali ini chanyeol menggenjotku dalam 2 kali hentakan yang lebih cepat dan dalam.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… sayang-g !" gerang chanyeol menikmati genjotan juniornya di miss V ku

aku menarik sprei sangat kuat saat chanyeol semkin cepat dan keras menggenjotku

"aaaaaaaah chan-n.. faster!" aku merintih kesakitan sekaligus nikmat.  
"Kau sangat sempit…. Aaaaaah…. Ini…. Kau…. Ahhhhhh-h!" chanyeol terus menggenjotku dalam tempo cepat dan melahap ganas payudaraku.

"aaaaaaaaaaah…chan-n ye-ol-l… a..ku.. aku ingin keluar.." ucapku ditengah-tengah genjotannya yang sangat ganas  
"aku juga.. ayo kita keluarkan bersama sayang.. aaaah!" sahut chanyeol sambil menciumku

Blur~

chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam missV ku. Dengan cepat chanyeol merangkak ke bawah, sehingga bibirnya sejajar dengan miss V ku dan menghisap cairan yg berceceran di bibir miss V ku.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah chanyeol-l.. ahhh!"

aku terus mendesah sexy. Chanyeol semakin dalam memasukkan lidahku ke dalam missVku. Sambil meremas-remas ganas payudaraku. Bukannya aku kesakitan, tapi aku malah menikmatinya.

"ssshhh….aahh..ssshhh…eump…" chanyeol masih tetap menghisap miss V ku, sesekali dia menjilati dan gigit klitorisku, lalu dia memelukku  
"aaah chanyeol… ini sangat menakjubkan…aaah!" bisikku padanya

aku tiba-tiba menghempaskan tubuhku. Sekarang posisiku berada di atas dan chanyeol di bawah.

"Yeaah! It's time women on top"ucap chanyeol tersenyum padaku

Aku mulai mengerti apa yang chanyeol inginkan. Kugenggam sangat erat juniornya yang tegang. Dan Tangannya terus meremas-remas payudaraku yang cukup besar ini.

"…ahhhh" desah chanyeol saat aku mulai memegang juniornya.  
Junior chanyeol semakin tegang. aku tiba-tiba menjongkok pas di atas juniornya yang sudah sangat tegang. Aku mengarahkan miss V ku agar junior chanyeol masuk sempurna ke lubangku. Aku memasukkan pelan-pelan dan yeol membantuku agar aku lebih mudah.

Jleeeb…..

"aaaaaaaaaaahh….. ini sangat nikmat. Ternyata jadi penyerang lebih mengasyikkan…aaaah….aaahh chan-n… ahhhh …"  
Setelah terbiasa, dia mulai melakukan aktifitasnya menaik-turunkan tubuhku. Yeol memegang pinggulku dan membantuku menaik-turunkan tubuhku. Chanyeol mengulum nippleku, dan aku menambah kecepatan.

"aaaah…sayang... kau sangat hebat..aaaah…faster …!" desah chanyeol

"aaaaaaah chan-n ah-hh ini benar-benar mengasyikkan…" sahutku penuh dengan desahan sexi

Jleb..jleb…jleb… eump…. Aaaah…. Jleb… eump… ah…. Jleb… aaah….

Diapartemenku ini semakin gila dengan suara itu, itu bagaikan nyanyian surga kami.

"aaaah…. synk~ aku akan keluar…" desah yeol  
"keluarkan saja… aku juga ingin keluar…aaaah"

Blur~~~~~

Cairan kami keluar bersama lagi. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku, disamping chanyeol. Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"hhheeh…heh…hehhh..heh…" aku belum bisa bernafas dengan normal  
"Apakah kau lelah?" tanya chanyeol sambil mengelus rambutku  
"iya… aku sangat lelah… tapi ini sangat menakjubkan chanyeol-l…aaaah" jawabku sambil menciumnya  
"aaah..tentu..baiklah sekarang tidurlah.." chanyeol memeluk tubuhku yang menghadapnya. Tubuh kami benar-benar basah.  
"Saraanghae oppa…" tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak bisa aku kontrol lagi dari mulutkuku  
"nado saranghae chagi…." Ucap chanyeol sambil mencium bibirku lembut dan juga memejamkan matanya juga dan tidur terlelap bersamaku.

Aku benar-benar menjadi milik chanyeol malam ini dan seterusnya.

 _ **-THE END-**_

Wkwkwk sorry yaa FF-nya kebanyakan yadongnya.,.. namanya juga FF NC! XD

Mian juga kalo Autor typo everywhere. Duh, author udah ngga kuat ni! *ah XD

OKAY DON'T FORGET COMMENT! :D

Btw gue mau ngucapin makasih sama sahabat EXOL gue yang udah setia ngebujuk gue buat nulis NC

Buat milla yang selalu ngeku-ngaku istri chanyeol XD , makasih udah jadi sahabat terbaik gue :* salam juga buat EXOL dari padang

Buat temen bokep gue di twitter (niaw,kaper,sinyong,anary,maya,ka kane, CABE MUSLIMAH, mimi, ka dale,anggun, kamid pea XD,dedep gue,ka sany,nisha,indri alay)

Dan seluruh followers twitter gue yang selalu setia dengerin bacotan GAJE gue ttg EXO

Buat temen grup EXOL di LINE dan Nonop istri oseh, dan semua member grup exi line

Mega anak PGSD dan Temen" yadong kamppus gue

thank you very much to my best friend's SARAH, EMMA, MY MILS and other my friend in grup Sassy Army N KPOP BRADAZ love u guys  
AND I HOPE ONE DAY WE CAN MEET

Dan semua anak EXOL vhee sayang kalian semua

Mumumu :*

SARANGHAE GUYS.,


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Vhee ( vhee0514)  
Tittle : sex party (you are mine chap.2)  
Cast : Chanyeol exo  
Genre : NC-19

Annyeong haseyo~

Akhirnya chap.2 bisa rilis juga., mianhae nunggu lama. Soalnya author juga sibuk kuliah /curcol :v/

Untuk chap.2 gue masukin lay sama sehun(request dari novita). Kalo mau baca siap-siap tisu ya, takut basah :v

Oke., gue tegasin sekali lagi.. ini NC oke!

Yang merasa di bawah umur BELUM BOLEH baca :v

And satu lagi ini bukan YAOI., hehehe

.

.

Ok..

Happy Reading guys~~~

"Typo's is my style"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kring.,,kring" bunyi alarm terus berbunyi sekitar satu jam yang lalu

"brakk" bunyi sesuatu yang terdengar seperti terlempar ke tembok

"ahh-h., wae? Itu alarm baruku yeol, kenapa ku merusaknya?" protesku saat ku tahu jam alarmku baru saja di banting chanyeol ke tembok

"Sssshhh brisik ah-h kembalilah tidur aku masih ngantuk" sahut chanyeol sambil kembali mendekapku dipelukannya

"ini jam berapa sih-h" tanyaku sambil mencoba melepas pelukan chanyeol dan mencari handphone ku

"CHANYEOLLLLL INI SUDAH JAM 9" teriakku histeris saat aku menyadari jam berapa sekarang

"wae?wae? kalo jam 9 memangnya kenapa?" desah chanyeol dalam selimut

"APA KAU LUPA HARI INI KITA ADA KULIAH PAGI HAH?" sahutku sambil menarik selimut chanyeol

"E-EH! KULIAH PAGI" chanyeol langsung bangun terbelalak membulatkan kedua matanya

"cepatlah, mandi dan siap-siap" jawabku cepat sambil berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tubuhku yang masih bugil

"emb-b baiklah ayo mandi" jawab chanyeol dengan menyipitkan mata ke arahku seakan mempunyai niat jahat padaku

Benar saja, dia menyusulku ke kamar mandi dan memaksaku mandi bersamanya

"ANI-I., hajima chanyeol-ah" sahutku kaget saat chanyeol ingin membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan paksa

"wae? Bukankah kita semalam sudah tidur bersama hah? Bukankah wajar juga jika aku ingin mandi bersamamu" jawab chanyeol sambil mendorong pintu kamar mandi sambil mekaksa untuk masuk

Dan kamipun berada di dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan sama-sama naked

Chanyeol melihat tubuhku dengan intens, yah memang benar jika tadi malam kami sudah tidur bersama tapi masih aneh rasanya saat aku bugil dihadapannya, aku bahkan tidak berani menatap chanyeol yang full naked juga dihadapanku.

"wae? Lihatlah aku" ucap chanyeol sambil memegang kedua pipiku dan mengarahkan wajahku padanya

"N-Ne.," jawanku singkat dengan tatapan penuh rasa malu dan tanpa kusadari pipiku memerah karena tatapan lembut chanyeol

"biasakanlah dirimu dengan semua ini, kau adalah milikku dan akupun milikmu" tegas chanyeol

Tiba-tiba

CUPS

Chanyeol melumat lembut bibirku dengan lembut mendorongku ke tembok kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan keluarlah air yang dengan cepat membasahi kami berdua

"chanyeol ah" ucapku sambil menatap chanyeol

"apa sayangku" tanya chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalaku

"a-aku takut, aku takut jika sandara mengetahui hubungan kita, sandara sangat sangat mencintaimu jika dara tau tentang hubungan kita, dara pasti membenciku" jelasku sambil meneskan air mata

"apa kau menyesal melakukan semua ini?" ulas chanyeol menatapku tajam

"ANIYA, a-aku menikmati semua ini, a-aku benar-benar menikmatinya" jawabku jujur

"baguslah, sekarang tak ada yang perlu kau hawatiskan. Masalah dara biar aku yang mengurus, aku janji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu" tegas chanyeol sambil mendekapku sangat erat dan mencium ujung kepalaku

Setelah 1 jam lamanya kami berada dikamar mandi, kami pun segera bersia-siap menuju kampus

"makan ini chan" ucapku sambil menyuapi chanyeol roti panggang, dia sedang sibuk memakai kemeja

"kau berangkat bersamaku kan?"tanya chanyeol

"emb-b, sebaiknya jangan, aku takut sandara melihat kita" jawabku sambil terus menyuapi chanyeol

"wae? Kalaupun dara tau tentang hubungan kita memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia hanya kakak tirimu" sahut chanyeol

"t-tapi aku belum siap jika dara tau tentang hubungan kita, kau kan baru putus dengannya. Aku tidak ingin terkesan menjadi orang ketiga dianta kalian" jelasku sambil menundukkan kepalaku

"sayang lihatlah aku" bujuk chanyeol sambil mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya

"jujur saja, sebenarnya yang menjadi orang ketiga itu dara, kalau saja pertunangan konyol itu tidah direncanakan, mungkin sudah sejak lama kau menjadi milikku" jelas chanyeol sambil menghapus air mataku yang tiba-tiba jatuh membasahi pipiku

Chanyeol dan sandara memang saling dijodohkan oleh ayahku, perjodohan mereka ada kaitan erat dengan urusan perusaah ayahku yang bekerjasama dengan ayah chanyeol. Dan alasan lain dari diadakannya perjodohan ini karena sandara terus memaksa ayah untuk menjodohkan dia dengan chanyeol, aku tahu betul sandara sangat tergila-gila oleh chanyeol sejak mereka saling bertemu 2 tahun yang lalu.

"a-apa? Jadi kau sudah menyukaiku sudah selama itu" tanyaku bingung

"NE. Aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak kita masih kecil, aku selalu bermimpi jika suatu hari nanti aku bisa menikah denganmu" jawab chanyeol jujur

"dan ingatlah janjiku, aku janji tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu" tambah chanyeol sambil memelukku

Tiba-tiba tercipta senyum tipis di bibirku, terasa sangat lega sekali hatiku, entahlah kata-kata chanyeol barusan seperti sihir yang menghapus rasa khawatir dan takutku, aku merasa sangat aman dan nyaman saat aku dipelukannya

Tanpa aku sadari aku benar-benar merasakan arti sebuah cinta, dan bodohnya aku baru menyadari bahwa cintaku selama ini adalah chanyeol

"sudah jangan terlalu memikirkan dara, berjanjilah kita akan menikmati hubungan ini, aku sangan mencintaimu sayang" sahut chanyeol yang masih memelukku

"a-aku juga mencintaimu chanyeol" jawabku sambil mencium bibirnya

"ahh-h"desahku saat kusadari tangan chanyeol mulai meraba seluruh tubuhku

"A-ANI., ayo ke kampus kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja" tegasku sambil melepaskan dekapan chanyeol

"nanti malam ya!" goda chanyeol dengan mata penuh rencana jahat dan senyum tipisnya yang menggoda.

Kamipun akhirnya berangkat ke kampus bersama, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku sangat senang hari ini, aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku dan aku bisa menikmati hubungan ini tanpa dara ketahui karena tadi dara sempat menelfon bahwa dia akan ke paris untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

#KAMPUS

"annyeong" sapa yoo ri sambil menghapiriku dan chanyeol

"YOO RI!" sahutku kaget saat menyadari cewek imut itu datang ke kampus lebih pagi dariku,biasanya dia selalu datang terlambat

"ehem-m" lirik yoo ri sambil melihat tanganku yang masih di genggam erat oleh chanyeol

"wae?"tanya chanyeol sambil menatap yoo ri sinis

"lalalalala.,aishhh, kau sudah bergerak dengan cepat rupanya, bahkan kau membuat temanku sudah tidak prawan lagi sekarang" sindir yoo ri sambil melirikku

"d-dari mana kau tau" tanya ku kaget melihat yoo ri seakan tau segalanya

"aku sudah memperhatikan cara berjalanmu saat di depan kampus tadi, wahhh yeol kau melakukannya dengan ganas ya" ledek yoo ri sambil tertawa

Aku memang agak susah berjalan sejak tadi pagi, dan semua itu adalah ulah chanyeol.

"k-kau? Aihhh, bisakah kau diam" protesku

"sudahlah yoo ri,jangan kau goda terus kekasihku" sahut chanyeol menjauhkan yoo ri dariku

"Ne.,ne.,ne., baiklah sampai bertemu di kelas oke" jawab yoo ri sambil berlari meninggalkan kami

"aishhh.,anak itu bagaimana dia tau sejauh itu?"desahku sambil mengacak-ngacak tambutku

"kau lupa siapa kekasihnya yoo ri?" sahut chanyeol melirik lay dari kejauhan yang rupanya sudah menunggu vhee di pojok kampus

"aihhhh., dasar babo., aku lupa bahkan yoo ri sudah melakukan sex dengan lay sejak kami di SMA, bukankah mudah baginya mengetahui segala hal tentang sex" jawabku sambil mengerutkan keningku

Yoo ri adalah salah satu sahabatku dan dia adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi, aku tau semua hal tentangnya begitupun yoo ri, kami sangat dekat sama halnya dengan kedekatanku dengan chanyeol dari kecil.

"ah sudahlah, sekarang ayo ke kelas, kajja" chanyeol menarik tanganku dan kami pun berjalan menuju kelas

#kelas

"sstttt" kode yoo ri pada le yang sedang asik main hp

"wae?"bisik le saat dia sadar yoo ri memanggilnya

"ayo ketoilet" ajak yoo ri genit

"apa mereka di toilet"tanya le intens

"yups., kajja" yoo ri menarik le keluar kelas

"apa yang mereka sedang rencanakan" tanyaku pada chanyeol yang juga melihat gerak gerik aneh pada dua sahabatku itu

"e-ntahlah" jawab chanyeol singkat

.

.

/sms datang/

Yeol ajak kekasihmu itu ke toilet sekarang

Ayo bermain!

Kunci kuletakan di pot sakura

By: sehun

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelah membaca SMS dari sehun.

"nugu?" tanyaku penuh kepo

"bukan siapa-siapa" jawab chanyeol singkat sambil memasukkan hp nya kedalam saku kemeja birunya

Lima belas menit kemudian...

Saat aku sedang asik mendengarkan penjelasan dosen tiba-tiba tangan yeol menjelajahi daerah selangkanganku.

"embb-b" ku menggigit bibir bagian bawahku untuk menahan desahanku

Aku melotot ke arah chanyeol memberikan kode agar dia berhenti melakukan hal bodoh itu, untung saja kami duduk di paling belakang, jadi tidak terlalu mengundang kecurigaan mahasiswa lain

"ayo ke toilet" ajak chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum padaku

"ANI-I.," jawabku tegas sambil menyingkirkan tangan chanyeol dari pahaku

"baiklah,. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya disini" jawab chanyeol eteng

Aku menoleh ke arah chanyeol berfikir keras apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

"ahh-h" desah ku lirih saat chanyeol kembali meraba selangkanganku untuk kedua kalinya

Tangan kananku harus berpura-pura mencatat, dan tangan kiriku dipegang erat tangan kiri chanyeol dan tangan kanan chanyeol sibuk menjelajah di bawah sana dan sialnya aku hari ini memakai rok mini, sangat mudah bagi chanyeol untuk bermain diibawah sana.

Tangannya meraba tipis miss v ku yang masih terbalut oleh CD, sesekali dia menekan jarinya ke miss v ku memancing hasratku

Aku mulia basah di bawah sana, dan chanyeol sudah menyadari akan hal itu, dan tersenyum puas sambil milirikku

"aishhhh-h ,. baiklah ayo ke kamar mandi" jawabku pasrah

"kajja" jawab chanyeol tersenyum puas akan kemenangannya

.

.

.

.

.

*KAMAR MANDI

"e-eh terkunci" tanyaku bingung

"tenang saja aku ada kuncinya" chanyeol melangkah ke pot bunga sakura yang ada di jendela samping kamar mandi

"t-tunggu? Dari mana kau tau itu kunci kamar mandi" tanyaku tambah bingung

"ayo kita buka nanti kau akan tau sendiri" jawab chanyeol sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci

.

.

"ahhh-h oppa" desah sesorang cewek yang sangat aku kenal suaranya

"YOO RI!" saat ku sadari yoo ri dan lay sedang asik Making Love di salah satu ruang di kamar mandi.

Posisi yoo ri sedang duduk di pangkuan lay, meski yoo ri masih tetap memakai rok mininya aku sangat yakin junior lay sudah menancap di miss V yoo ri. Bahkan saat aku memergoki mereka lay masih sibuk meremas payudara yoo ri yang sudah tidak memakai BH lagi.

"ahh-h yeol kau lama sekali" tanya lay sambil membantu yoo ri menggenjot ke atas dan ke bawah lagi, tanpa memerdulikan wajah ku yang sedang kaget dibuat oleh mereka

"aishhh., kalian sudah memulainya tanpa kami" tanya chanyeol sambil memperhatikan intens payudara sexi yoo ri yang sedang di remas erat oleh lay

"YEOOL!" bentakku saat kusadari chanyeol memperhatikan payudara yoo ri

"ah-hh opaa berhenti-i dulu ahh" desah yoo ri sambil terenga-engah

"pergi ke ruang sebelah, ayo taruhan bersama-sama, siapa yang paling banyak rondenya dia akan menang" tantang yoo ri melirik yeol

"t-tunggu bersama-sama ? HAH? Jangan-jangan le?" sahutku kaget sambil menengok ruang sebelah kanan yoo ri dan lay sekarang

"ahhh-h"desah le yang menyelesaikan ronde keduanya bersama sehun

"HUAHHHHHHHHHHHH"APA YANG KALIAN SEMUA LAKUAKAN" bentakku yang benar-benar dibat kaget setengah mati oleh ulah le dan sehun

le yang sedang menungging tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum tipis padaku, bahkan sehun pun tidah terlalu memerdulikan dan memulai lagi genjotannya ke arah miss v le, payudara le yang bergantungan dan bergoyang itu bahkan mencuri pandangan chanyeolku

"ADUH! "rintih chanyeol kesakitan saat aku menginjak kakinya

"AYO PERGI DARI SINI" kutarik tangan chanyeol sambil pergi keluar dari thoilet

"Tapi aku ingin main sayang" rengek chanyeol padaku

"nanti di apartemen lakukan sesukamu" jawabku keceplosan

"e-eh maksutku" belum aku selesai memperbaiki perkataanku tiba-tiba chanyeol mendorongku ketembok

"ahh-hh chan-n ahh" aku tak bisa lagi menahan desahanku

"baiklah nanti malam sampai aku puas ya" jelas chanyeol sambil merepas payudara kananku sementara tangan yang satunya meremas bokongku

"lakukanlah sesukamu" jawabku nakal

"baiklah sesukaku ya!" sahut chanyeol puas

Kami hanya melakukan ciuman hot di kamar mandi dan setelah itu kembali ke kelas lagi, sementara itu yoo ri dan le masih sibuk dengan desahan-desahan sexi mereka

"apa chanyeol tidak ikut bermain dengan kita oppa?" tanya yoo ri manja pada lay

"jangan hiraukan mereka, kita lanjutkan saja permainan kita" jawab lay sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya

"SEHUN! KAU RONDE BERAPA?" Teriak lay pada sehun yang ada diruangan sebelah

"a-aku ronde 4 ah-h" jawab sehun cepat sambil terus menggenjot le dengan intens

"baiklah ayo kita kalahkan mereka sayang" kata lay sambil meremas bokong yoo ri

"kajja oppa? Kita buktikan kekuatan kita ahh-h" jawab yoo ri

Tiba-tiba yoo ri berdiri kemudianbebrbalik ke arah junior lay, meremas dan memijatnya, dan mulai memasukan junior lay ke mulutnya, mengeluar masukan dan membuat lay mendesah panjang keenakan.

"f-faster Shh ohhh akkkkgggg terush chagiiaaahhhh aaakkkhhh suck ittt moree!"

Yoo ri yang mendengarnya mulai mempercepat lumatan pada junior lay. Junior lay mulai berkedut tapi lay tak mau mengeluarkan begitu saja, dia melepaskan junior dari mulut yoo ri dan memyuruh yoo ri untuk menunging, lay mengarahkan juniornya pada miss v yoo ri.

*jleb*

Junior lay masuk sempurna pada lubang yoo ri. lay mulai menggenjot juniornya ke arah miss v yoo ri dan menghasilkan bunyi antara paha dan miss v yoo ri.

"Shh ohh oppa anggghhhh fassthhherrrhhhh ahhhohhhh" desah yoo ri tak karuan

Lay menambah kecepatan genjotannya. lay menggendong yoo ri dan merapatkannya ketembok sambil mengangkat kaki yoo ri untuk melingkar kepahanya. Lay mulai menggerakan lagi juniornya pada miss v yoo ri. Desahan demi desahan mulai memenuhi kamar mandi yang lumayan besar itu, lay tidak menyia-nyiakan payudara yoo ri yang sangat semok itu, dia melumatnya seperti bayi kehausan. Dia menghisap kasar nipple yoo ri serta mengigit dan menariknya. yoo ri mendesah tak karuan, sementara dibawah sana tangan lay aktif meremas pantat yoo ri dan juniornya masih sibuk dengan miss v yoo ri.

"Akkkhhh oppa aku mau keluarhhhhsss" desah yoo ri

"Sebentar lagi akkhhhh ohhhhh" sahut lay

Lay mempercepat gerakan juniornya di miss v yoo ri.

*crot crot crot*

Cairan lay dan yoo ri bercampur didalam rahim yoo ri, carian itu tak tertanpung semua, sebagian menyuat keluar dan menetes ke paha yoo ri. lay menidurkan yoo ri di atas wastafel kamar mandi dan menjilati miss v milik yoo ri.

"Gomawo chagi,saranghae "ucap lay sambil memeluk yoo ri

"nado saraghae oppa" jawab yoo ri yang terbaring lemas di pelukan lay

"hai apa kalian sudah selesai" tanya sehun dari samping kamar mandi

"sudah-h tapi biarkan kami beristirahat sebentar" jawab lay

"yoo ri kau baik-baik saja"tanya le sambil mengintip yoo ri dan lay sedang berpelukan

"N-Ne., aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar, oppa melakukan sangat hebat hari ini" desah yoo ri lirih

"oppa,. Sam-pai kapan kau menancapkan juniormu hah?" rengek le pada sehun yang masih menancapkan junoirnya di miss v le

"sampai yoo ri dan lay selesai beristirahat" kekeh sehun

.

.

.

15 menit kemuadia.,...

"ayo kembali ke kelas" sahut yoo ri sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi

"nanti malam lagi ya?" teriak lay dan sehun bersamaan

Yoo ri dan le hanya tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah lay dan sehun

.

.

.

#KELAS

"kalian sudah selesai" tanya yeol mengagetkan dua wanita cantik itu

"wlekkk" hanya juluran lidah yoo ri yang di dapat chanyeol

"aishh. Kau mau menggodaku hah?" sahut chanyeol

"sudahlah yeol jangan ganggu kami" le sambil mengacak ngacak rambut chanyeol

"ahh.,kalian yang mencoba menggodaku" elak chanyeol

"sudahlah hentikan" sahutku kesal oleh sikap genit yoo ri dan le pada pacarku

"NE!" jawab yoo ri dan le serentak sambil tertawa

Jam kuliah hari ini pun selesai, yoo ri dan le tiba-tiba menghapiriku saat chanyeol sedang pergi ke parkiran,

"le dan aku nanti mampir ke apartemenmu ya?"ucap yoo ri

"mau ngapain hah?"tanyaku kepo

"sudahlah kami tidak akan mengganggu kau dan chanyeol kami hanya ingin mampir saja, kami kan sudah lama tidak main ke apartemenmu" jawab yoo ri sambil tersenyum evil

"baiklah-baiklah., kalau pun aku menolak kalian tetap datang ke apartemenku kan" sahutku pasrah

.

.

.

.

#APARTEMEN

"kalian ngapain sih ikut kesini?"tanya chanyeol kesal

Rupanya chanyol sangat kesal dengan kehadiran yoo ri dan le

"abaikan kami, kami hanya numpang makan di sini" jawab le cuek

"anggap saja kami tidak ada, sana pergi ke kamar, lakukan yang tertunda tadi saat ditoilet" sindir yoo ri genit sambil melirik chanyeol

"awas saja kalo kalian mengganggu" tiba-tiba chanyeol menarikku e kamar

"bersenang-senanglah.. kami akan pulang setelah selesai makan" teriak yoo ri sambil melambai padaku

.

Chanyeol menarikku menuju kamar apartemenku. Tak menunggu lama setelah pintu tertutup, chanyeol langsung menarik wajahku dan melumat bibirku.

"chan-n ahh.. a-apa kau yakin mau melakukannya sekarang?yoo ri dan le masih di luar-r" sahutku mencoba melepaskan dekapan chanyeol

"Aniya,. Aku sudah cukup lama menahan nya dari siang tadi, yoo ri dan le anggap saja sudah pulang" jawab chanyeol sambil mendekapkanku lagi

Chanyeol mengecupku ringan lalu berubah makin mengganas, lidah kami saling bertaut, saling bertukar saliva. chanyeol memeluk pinggangku erat, merapatkan tubuh kami. Udara terasa makin memanas.

Dengan masih berciuman, chanyeol menggendongku menuju kasur king size di kamarku.

Aku benar-benar terangsang oleh sentuhan chanyeol, bahkan aku sudah melupakan bahwa yoo ri dan le masih di apartemenku.

Chanyeol terus menciumku, ciumannya kini turun ke leher jenjangku. Kecupan-kecupan ringan ia lancarkan disana, aku mendongakkan kepalaku memberi akses lebih dengan mata terpejam menikmatinya. Kini ciuman itu beralih ke telingaku dan aku sangat menikmati saat chanyeol menjilati daun telingaku.

Tanpa aku sadari kami sudah sama-sama naked sekarang

Dengan perlahan chanyeol menindih tubuhku.

"Ahhhh~" aku mendesah saat tangan nakal chanyeol mengelus pahaku dan menyusup masuk ke area miss v ku.

Tak perlu waktu lama chanyeol mulai menjilati nipple payudaraku, sesekali dikulum dan di sedotnya kuat. Aku secara spontan menjambak rambut chanyeol menahan nikmat.

Napasku mulai tak beraturan saat tangan chanyeol mengesekkan cepat klitorisku dan memasukkan satu hingga tiga jari, mengaduk-aduk vaginaku, mengeluar dan memasukkan dengan cepat jemari itu. Dua sensasi yang aku rasakan, di payudaraku dan di bagian selangkanganku. Aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Aaaaaahhhh chan-n aku k-keluar"

"ahhhh!" lenguhku panjang saat cairan keluar membanjiri jari chanyeol. Chanyeolpun tersenyum penuh kemenangan,

Aku melirik ke bawah meliahat chanyeol yang sedang asik berkutat dengan vaginaku.

"Owwhhhh…." aku mendesah chanyeol menyedot habis cairanku. Chanyeol mulai menggelitik vaginaku dengan lidahnya.

"Stop chan-ahh-h" Perintahku yang uring uringan

"apa boleh aku memimpin? Tanya chanyeol tiba-tiba

aku menggeleng cepat, tanda tidak setuju.

"ayolah sayang,kau sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun keinginanku malam ini" rengek chanyeol

Chanyeol diam diam mengurut juniornya sebentar. dan segera memusatkan pandangannya ke arah vaginaku.

Menatapku sebentar. Seperti meminta meminta izin untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Dan akhirnya aku menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Oouuuwwhhgg…." aku mendesah kecil. mana kala ujung junior chanyeol menggoda vaginaku.

Chanyeol terus memaksa juniornya masuk ke vaginaku. Chanyeol mulai menggenjotku degan tempo lembut.

Aahh… Ouuhhhh…

Yeeahhh…. Ahhhh…..

"Emmm….emmhhhh…" aku mendesah nikmat.  
chanyeolpun tambah bersemangat,mendengar desahanku.

 **JLEEEBBB…**

Penyatuan kami berhasil. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kakiku ke pundaknya.  
Memompa juniornya semakin ganas. Decakan alat kelamin kami yang saling membentur, terdengar jelas.

Aku terus mendesah,begitu juga chanyeol.

"Oh., chanyeol ahhh-h ak-ku mau keluar ahh"

"Ppp….aalllll….iii…. Fassss…ahhhhhh…. Terrrrr…" desahku tak karuan

"Taaa…hhhhh… Tahannn….. Seeebbbb…tarrrrr .. sayang-g….ahhhh….  
aku….uuu… juga hammmm….."

"AAAA…HHHHHH…"  
AAAHHHHH…

Saat itu juga kami menuju puncak bersamaan, chanyeol tidak sempat mengeluarkan junior nya dari vaginaku.

Sehingga chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam rahimku.

"ahhhhh~" desahku dan chanyeol lega.

"gomawo chagi, saranghae" kata chanyeol sambil mencium bibirku sekilas.

"nado saranghae chanyeol ahh?" jawabku lirih.

Chanyeol mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan ke pelukan hangatnya.

Mengecup singkat bibirku dan melumatnya melepas pusat tubuh bawah kami. Aku dan chanyeol pun terlelap

.

.

.

.

Tanpa kami sadari ada orang-orang yang memasang telinga di depan pintu kamar kami.

"le aku sudah tidak tahan ingin ke kamar mandi" ringis yoo ri sambil memegang miss v nya sendiri

"Aku juga" timpal le. dan segera berlari cepat ke kamar mandi menyusul yoo ri

"Dasar bocah-bocah tengik. Sialan desahan mereka membuat ku naik" sewot yoo ri sambil membersihkan miss v nya yang basah

"ayo ke aprtemen lay dan sehun" ujar le sambil melirik nakal ke arah yoo ri

"kajja., aku sudah tidak tahan ." gusar yoo ri

"eh bagaimana jika sandara tau tentang hal gila ini" sahut le tiba-tiba

"E-EH., JANGAN SAMPAI" jawab yoo ri tegas

"t-tapi aku rasa jika dara tau tentang hal gila ini aku khawatir .." sebelum lee selesai berbicara yoo ri sudah membungkam mulutnya

"sudahlah jangan berfikir hal-hal buruk, ayo ke apartemen pacar kita., astaga vaginaku tidak berhenti berkedut" oceh yoo ri sambil mengelus-elus vaginanya sendiri

"ahh.,sialan.. baiklah ayo., vaginaku juga butuh makanan" jawab le cepat.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Merasa kurang HOT? Maap, gue masih Author NC amatir

Udah lihat, udah baca, comment please.. ^^

Thanks for reading ^^

Btw gue g lupa mau ngucapin makasih lagi sama sahabat EXOL gue yang udah setia ngebujuk gue buat melanjutkan NC gue

Buat milla

Buat temen bokep gue di twitter (niaw,kaper,sinyong,anary,maya,ka kane,NANI, mimi, ka dale,anggun, kamidku synk XD,dedep gue,ka sany,nisha,indri alay)

Dan seluruh followers twitter gue yang selalu setia dengerin bacotan GAJE gue ttg EXO dan tweet yadong gue (BTW GUE SEBENERNYA POLOS KOK) XD

Buat temen grup EXOL di LINE dan Nonop istri oseh, dan semua member grup exo line

Temen" yadong gue di kampus

thank you very much to my best friend's SARAH, EMMA, MY MILS and other my friend in grup Sassy Army N KPOP BRADAZ love u guys  
AND I HOPE ONE DAY WE CAN MEET

Dan semua anak EXOL vhee sayang kalian semua

Mumumu :*

SARANGHAE GUYS.,

BTW ., JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LOH YA

REVIEW KALIAN BENER-BENER GUE TUNGGU

:*


End file.
